1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to punching bag devices and more particularly pertains to a new punching bag device for facilitating simultaneous practice of body punching an uppercut punching.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a first punching bag having an upper end and a lower end. At least one first bag chain is coupled to the first punching bag whereby the first punching bag is configured for being coupled to a support structure positioned above the first punching bag. A second punching bag has a central opening. The upper end of the first punching bag is inserted through the central opening such that the first punching bag extends through the second punching bag and the second punching bag is positioned proximate the upper end of the first punching bag.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.